Star Wars Battlefront (DICE)
'''Star Wars Battlefront 'is an upcoming first-person and third-person shooter action game developed by EA DICE and published by Electronic Arts. It is currently set for a release date on November 17th, 2015 in the U.S., November 19 in Australia and November 20 in Europe for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and Microsoft Windows. Players who own the game prior to December 8th, 2015 will receive the first announced DLC - The Battle for Jakku - for free. Players who pre-order the game prior to launch will be able to play the DLC starting December 1st, 2015. The game will have first and third person perspectives, allowing the players to choose between the two. The focus of the game is online multiplayer with up to 40 player battles; however, there will also be offline challenges inspired by moments in the films that can be played solo or co-op either online or with split-screen. The offline challenges will be re-playable with a range of difficulty. There will not be a traditional campaign. Players will play as the Rebel Alliance or the Galactic Empire and will play as key characters from the franchise. Characters will also gain the use of familiar props such as speeders, X-wing fighters, lightsabers and AT-ATs. DICE has also added power-ups such as shields and explosives. New items never seen before in the films will also be added to gameplay. Using a technique called photogrammetry, DICE was able to turn hundreds of photographs of real Star Wars props into 3D models bringing the feel and look of the films directly into the game. When deciding the outcome of Battlefront, DICE chose to go "back to the core" of the franchise and asked themselves "What does someone want when they play a Star Wars game?". There will not be dedicated space battles although it will have dogfights and instead, a mix of ground-based and vehicle based battles. The game itself will focus mainly on the original trilogy of Star Wars films and not the prequel trilogy. As stated before, the game will tie into ''Star Wars: The Force Awakens with the first DLC. Gameplay There will be no campaign, but there will be single-player action modes called Missions. EA DICE has expressed their desire to keep it as mainly a multiplayer game. The game is PEGI-16. Battlefront will only feature the original trilogy. Various battles take place on the planets listed below; each planet contains four maps, combined with a total of 12 maps altogether.﻿ Planets *Hoth *Endor *Tatooine *Sullust ''Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' DLC *Jakku* *''Free for all players December 8.'' Vehicles Battles take place on or near the surface of the map. According to EA DICE, space warfare will not be available in this release. Ground *AT-ST *AT-AT *74-Z Speeder Bike Air *X-wing *TIE fighter *Millennium Falcon *T-47 Snowspeeder Heroes *Darth Vader *Luke Skywalker *Boba Fett Weapons *A280 Blaster Rifle *DH-17 Blaster Pistol *DL-44 Blaster Pistol *DLT-19 Blaster Rifle *E-11 Blaster Rifle *E-17d Sniper Rifle *EE-3 Blaster Rifle (Likely only usable as Boba Fett) Playable Species Players can set their character to any gender, and set their character to any race as a human. *Humans *Ishi Tibs *Rodians *Sullustans *Twi'leks *Zabraks *Quarrens Rumors and Hiatuses After the release of Battlefront II, the game was rumored to be released multiple times. The game was in production with Free Radical Design after learning that LucasArts made no comments or mentions of a third Battlefront installment. However, the company could not support the game due to the loss of an employee and other concurrent projects going on at the time. As a result, they dropped the game. Rebellion Developments was thought to have created Battlefront III in 2008, but instead they released Elite Squadron, the fourth installment in the series. However, they still had some footage of Battlefront III gameplay and led many people to believe the game would be at E3 2010, but were proven wrong. Spark Unlimited was also rumored to be creating Battlefront III in 2012, but were creating Lost Planet 3. After a long while, it was revealed at E3 2013 that DICE would be developing the next major release of Battlefront under Electronic Arts. They released a short trailer alongside the game's announcement. ﻿ Gallery 1920x-1.jpg Star Wars Battlefront 4 17 E.jpg Star Wars Battlefront 4 17 F.jpg Star Wars Battlefront 4 17 B.jpg Star Wars Battlefront 4 17 D.jpg.jpg Videos Star Wars Battlefront Reveal Trailer Star Wars Battlefront (VG) (2015) - Survival Mode trailer, PlayStation 4 Category:Games Category:Battlefront Games